umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Greater Monstrous Feats
'Greater Monstrous Feats' 'Breath Weapon Monstrous' You can breathe forth a damaging effect. Prerequisite: Resistance (any) 5 or Immunity (any type of damage) Benefit: You gain a breath weapon of d6, of a type or types of damage you are resistant or immune to. A Reflex Save (DC 10 + 1/2 level + Con mod) halves the damage. Each time the breath weapon is used, it cannot be used again for 1d4 rounds. Choose when you take this feat: 30ft cone or 60ft line; the size doubles at 6th level. 'Create Spawn Monstrous' You can create others of your kind from mortals. Benefit: You can transform mortals (Animals, Giants or Humanoids) into others of your kind. They replace any levels they have with the appropriate monstrous levels, up to a limit of your level. So if a Vampire 2 uses this feat on an Armsman 1, the Armsman becomes a Vampire 1. If he uses it on a Mage 5, the Mage could become a Mage 4/Vampire 1 or a Mage 3/Vampire 2. The Mage could not become a Mage 2/Vampire 3. The transformation process begins either upon the creature's death, or after a one hour ritual is performed. The transformation itself could take from 1d4 rounds to 1d4 days. You are in nominal control of your spawn, though a particularly strong-willed creature might be able to break free of your control. Note that while there is no hard limit on the number of spawn you can have active at any one time, a rough guideline is one per level (of course, your spawn can take Create Spawn, and set up a nice little pyramid scheme). Creating spawn is against the laws of honor, which means that honorable organizations (i.e., most churches and governments) will certainly respond to the proliferation. Special: This feat requires DM approval to take (more so than usual). DMs should also be careful with this feat themselves, as it has the potential to spiral out of control. 'Cursed Strikes Monstrous' Your blows are infused with unholy energy. Prerequisite: Epic Benefit: All damage you deal has the Vile descriptor. Anyone attempting to heal Vile wounds magically must make a Spellcraft check (DC 15 + level + Con or Cha mod) in order for the spell to function. 'Damage Reduction Monstrous' You are resistant to damage. Benefit: 'Damaging Aura Monstrous' Your close relationship with primal forces has manifested in a damaging aura. Prerequisites: level 3+, resist (any) 10 or immunity (any damage type) Benefit: Choose up to two of your resistances or damage immunities. You radiate a damaging aura that does (3d6 + level) damage of the chosen types to any creature within 10 ft of you at the beginning of your turn. Turning your aura on or off is a move action. If your aura is active when you are killed, it explodes in a 20ft burst for (6d6 + level) damage. 'Debilitating Aura Monstrous' Creatures that draw near are subject to status effects. Benefit: 'Choose a tier one status effect (see Magic). Creatures within 10ft must make a save (Choose Fort or Will when you take this feat; 10+ 1/2 level + Con mod negates) or be affected for one round, making a new save at the beginning of your turn. Once a creature successfully saves against this aura, they are immune for the duration of the encounter. Turning your aura on or off is a move action. 'Debilitating Touch Monstrous Your touch can inflict status effects. Benefit: 'Chose a tier 1 status effect (see Magic). Your unarmed attacks and natural weapons threaten to inflict that effect on the target (Choose Fort or Will when you take this feat; 10+ 1/2 level + Con mod negates). This condition stacks, if applicable, so two successful hits and failed saves mean the target suffers the approriate tier 2 effect, three means the approriate tier 3 effect. One round duration. 'Draining Gaze Monstrous Your gaze can damage the ability scores of victims. Benefit: Choose one ability to damage when you select this feat. You gain a gaze attack (Fort DC 10 +1/2 level + Con mod), usable as a 30ft cone once per round as a swift action. At your discretion, you may instead create a 60ft line. A successful save indicates no damage, while a failed save inflicts damage as below. Reducing a creature's Strength to 0 melts their skeletal structure. If it has no skeletal structure, it is similarly rendered unable to move. Reducing a creature's Dexterity to 0 petrifies them. Reducing a creature's Constitution to 0 kills them. Reducing a creature's Intelligence or Charisma to 0 renders them comatose. Reducing a creature's Wisdom to 0 drives them insane. Special: You may select this feat multiple times, each time choosing a new ability to damage. 'Enervating Touch Monstrous' Your unholy nature allows you to drain the life out of living victims. Prerequisites: Necrotic subtype Benefit: Your unarmed attacks and natural weapons inflict bonus necrotic damage (see table below). You gain the amount of damage dealt as healing. 'Essence Bolt Monstrous' You can project rays of energy. Benefit: Choose an elemental or aligned damage type. At will, you may project a 30ft ranged touch dealing (level/2, minimum 1) (dice of the appropriate type) + your Wis or Cha modifier. It counts in all ways like a natural ranged weapon (can apply Combat Style, replace damage with Unarmed Specialist, etc). 'Fast Healing Monstrous' You heal at an absurd rate. Benefit: You gain fast healing equal to your level + your Con mod. 'Frightful Presence Monstrous' You are terrifying to mere mortals. Prerequisites: Cha 15+, Epic Benefit: All opponents within 60ft with fewer levels than you must make morale checks or flee the combat. Opponents who make the morale check take a -2 on all morale checks that encounter. A creature only need make a single morale check against your frightful presence per encounter. 'Improved Maneuver Monstrous' You can combine attacks and combat maneuvers. Prerequisite: Natural Weapons Benefit: 'Choose a single natural weapon (bite, claws, etc) and a single combat maneuver. Whenever you hit an opponent with a designated natural weapon, you can automatically attempt the chosen combat maneuver. 'Improved Subtype Monstrous One of your existing subtypes becomes more powerful. Prerequisite: Subtype Benefit: Choose one of your subtypes from the list below. It now grants you additional abilities, as shown below. *''Air: Your fly speed increases by 30ft, and improves one maneuverability class. *''Chaos: Enemies within 30ft receive a -4 penalty on AC. *''Cold:'' Any attack you make deals an additional 1d8 of cold damage. Whenever you would take cold damage, instead heal half that amount. *''Earth:'' You cannot be moved if you do not wish to be. This renders you immune to the bull rush and trip maneuvers, and increases your CMD (only) by 4. *''Evil:'' Enemies within 30ft receive a -4 penalty on saves. *''Fire:'' Any attack you make deals an additional 1d8 of fire damage. Whenever you would take fire damage, instead heal half that amount. *''Good:'' Allies within 30ft receive a +4 bonus on saves and morale. *''Law:'' Allies within 30ft receive a +4 bonus on AC and morale. *''Metal:'' Increase your DR by an additional 3 points. *''Necrotic:'' Enemies within 30ft receive a -4 penalty on morale and saves against fear. *''Plant:'' You can regenerate severed limbs, and your natural healing rate (ability damage and damage) doubles. *''Water:'' Increase your swim speed by 60ft. 'Mortal Guise Monstrous' You can assume the likeness of a mortal. Benefit: You can change shape into a mortal (Animal, Giant or Humanoid), to a maximum of your own size. You can use this ability to disguise yourself as a specific person, and it gives a +8 to Deception checks for that purpose. You retain all abilities while in mortal guise, but you cannot use any Monstrous feats. You do not gain the appropriate racial template (meaning that non Water creatures polymorphed into a creature that naturally has the Aquatic subtype had better be able to hold their breath). 'Resistance Monstrous' You are resistant to a particular type or types of damage. Benefit: You gain a pool of resistance that may be applied to types of damage, dependent on your HD. Resistances must be applied in numbers divisible by 5. 'Soul Eater Monstrous' You gain nourishment from devouring souls. Benefit: Each time a soul is consumed (either from a receptacle or petitioner), you regain hit points equal to 5 times its level, and heal ability damage or drain equal to its level. Souls eaten in this fashion cannot be restored from the dead until you are killed. Whenever you devour a soul, you gain knowledge of your victim’s personal history and important memories (not skills, levels, feats, etc), in addition to the normal effects. You also may cure any one status effect. 'Spell Resistant Monstrous' You are resistant to magic. Benefit: Gain spell resistance 20 + level + Wis or Cha mod. You may take this feat multiple times, gaining +3 to your spell resistance for every repetition. Your spell resistance affects all spells that directly target you, excepting spells cast by you. It takes a conscious effort to lower your spell resistance, requiring a standard action, after which your spell resistance does not apply until the start of your next turn. At epic level, your spell resistance increases to 35 + level + Wis Cha mod. 'Subtype Monstrous' You gain a subtype. Benefit: You gain an Aligned, Element or Racial subtype. Consult the appropriate document for effects. 'Telepathy Monstrous' You can speak mind to mind nearly instantaneously. '''Benefit: '''You gain telepathy at a range of 100ft. You do not need a common language to communicate. In concert with many others with this feat, a sort of collective consciousness may emerge: if one creature in the collective is aware of you, all creatures in the collective are aware of you. Category:Feats